Collection of flashfics
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: A collection of separate 200 to 300 word flash fics based off of picture or word prompts. (See TLS, Rebecca Grace Allen and flashfic blogs for full picture and/or word prompts.)
1. Prompt: man and woman embracing

"Bella, you mean everything to me." His voice was soft as he brushed a piece of hair away from my face.

"I know. I'll never forget you."

His eyes were honest, yet pained. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes. Always. I love you, Edward. I've never been so sure of anything."

"I love you too."

The room was stunning. We were surrounded by white; softness draped everywhere around us.

He had made this perfect for me; for this.

As he pushed inside for the first time, I felt complete and finally fully connected to the only man I ever loved.

Everything around us disappeared, leaving us nestled in our own little bubble of bliss.

Nothing would ever be the same.

Because I was forever transformed. All because of him.

He showed me with his body, what mere words could never express.

And then left at dawn while I was still asleep.

I woke up surrounded by fluffy white nothingness. His warmth gone, discarded in the early summer breeze.

I would keep him in my heart until I could see him again.

We had met only two months prior, but knowing him - being with him in that short amount of time - was worth lifetime of waiting for him to come back to me.

Summer holiday romances are fickle. We knew this going in.

Life went on around me.

I would close my eyes and for a moment, he was there, lips brushing against skin and whispered words making me blush.

The end of summer turned into fall, and then winter. The snow covered everything only to melt away into spring.

And then, he was back.

"You're here."

"I said I would be."

His face hadn't changed much. Older, maybe. Still beautiful.

"I missed you."

"I'm staying this time. For good."


	2. Prompt: man standing naked at a window

Her apartment is across the alley from mine.

Bella.

She smirks and rolls her eyes, waving at me through her window as she sips her coffee.

I nod, acknowledging her and can't help but chuckle when she sticks out her tongue.

We've known each other for a while now. As neighbors.

Oh, and I'm a bit of a voyeur and she's a tad exhibitionist.

I think we've exchanged fewer words than we have orgasms, but we can't stop.

Leaning my head against the glass, smiling, I watch as she puts down her coffee mug and removes her T-shirt.

The subtle flush of her cheeks as she throws the shirt on the floor is enough to make me hard without even getting a full view of her tits.

Even after seeing her completely naked and exposed more times than I can count, there's a certain vulnerability in the way she glances back at me. That's what gets me. Every time. Since the very first time.

I let my pants and boxers fall to the floor and watch as she bites her lip; something else that serves to entice as I stroke myself.

Once she's completely naked and exposed to me, she sits on her kitchen table and spreads her legs. She's glistening and ready; fingers deep and wet.

I stroke myself, imagining the slick feel and sweet smell of her sex as I pound into her.

My eyes don't leave her body as we both find the release we sought.

She sits up, picking up her mug, and crosses her still bare legs as she resumes drinking her coffee.

Her eyes meet mine, happy and sated as I stand there naked and blissful, staring at the girl across the alley.

She smirks. I grin.

Tomorrow.

I'll knock on her door tomorrow.


	3. Prompt: girl sitting in the woods

My heart is going to beat right out of my chest and land on the ground.

"Bella!"

The sound of my own scream gets lost in the midst of the rustling branches and leaves. I know she's out here.

"Bella!"

I saw her run out of the church, down the gravel driveway and into these woods.

Where is she?

"BELLA!"

With every inhale and exhale, my ribs ache from the cool air filtering in my lungs.

Leaning against a fallen tree, I spot a beaten path and an opening with some steps that seem to be carved out of the earth and trees.

"Bella?" I sigh, my voice faltering when I see her small figure balled up with her shoulders hunched and shaking; her white dress dirty and snagged.

She looks up at the sound of my approaching footsteps. Her cheeks are stained black from the mix of tears and mascara; her eyes shallow and her lips quivering.

"Edward?" Her voice is strained, but soft.

"Why did you run?" I kneel on the step below her and wipe her cheeks, listening to her sniffles as she stares at my face, her eyes wild.

"I couldn't … I just couldn't."

My eyes bore into hers. For a brief moment I forget I was supposed to be the best man.

"Why not?"

She breaks out in another round of sobs and I instinctively wrap my arms around her, pulling her into me. I love this woman. More than I should. Seeing her like this absolutely breaks me.

"I can't marry him, Edward." I feel her lips against my skin as she speaks. The mere whisper of her breath sends a chill through my body.

I pull back slightly, searching her eyes. "Why not, Bella?" I implore, needing answers.

"Because he's not you."


	4. Prompt: couple laying in the backseat

Camping.

I hate it.

Middle of nowhere with a flashlight and a tent. No running water. Friends all coupled off except for Cullen.

I hate Cullen.

Jackass.

"Bella, we're going for a hike, you coming?" Rose asks.

"No."

I'm a sulky bitch, but whatever. I don't hike. Give me a book and some bug spray, and I'm golden.

"You staying here?"

Ugh. Cullen.

I shrug. "Yeah. You?"

"Hiking. Not my thing."

I nod. At least we agree on something.

My book's good. Cullen…not so much. He's distracting. All hard body and slick skin. His hair a dishevelled mess. He's almost attractive. Meh, who am I kidding?

"Hey, Bella?"

My eyes slide up to his face. He smirks, knowingly. Asshole.

"You wanna go for a ride?"

"No."

"Come on. I don't bite."

I wish.

"Fine. But don't try anything."

I hate him.

He opens the door for me and I slide in. "Where are we going?"

"Beer run."

The store isn't far.

The way his forearm flexes every time he shifts is hard to ignore.

I hate him.

He puts the twenty-four into the back seat along with some bottled water, and gives me a knowing smirk.

Damn him and his sexiness.

"Find something you like, Bella?"

"Shut up."

The ride back to the campsite is silent. Thank god.

I get out of the car and go around, but I trip on a branch and with a huff, fall onto Edward as he's reaching into the back seat for the water.

"Shit."

"Are you okay?"

He holds me on top of him, one hand smoothing the hair back from my face; the other shifting my body so that I'm pressed comfortably against his.

I nod, looking into his eyes.

He grins and presses his lips to mine.

"I don't hate you."


	5. Prompt: Thing is I really want

I don't know why, but tonight feels different.

He's different.

It's like, breaking up with Kate did something to him, which is weird because he kept saying he needed to do it.

"Life's not over, you know?" I whisper into his dark room. We're laying on his bed, side by side like we've done a million times since we were five and decided to be best friends.

"I know."

"Why so...quiet?"

"I...I don't know."

He's never been heartbroken over a girl, and I doubt this is it.

"Talk to me." I turn my head to face him. In the soft glow of his bedroom window, he seems so serene and beautiful, it's almost heartbreaking.

"I...I don't know how to say it."

"This is me, Edward. You can tell me anything." I take his hand in mine and squeeze it reassuringly.

He turns to face me and whispers, "Thing is...I really wanna be more than just friends."

For a moment, time stops and we just stare at each other, his hand in mine, thoughtlessly caressing and entwining.

He licks his lips and I lick mine. "Okay."

The fact that he wants this is more than I could have ever dreamed of.

When he leans over and touches his lips to mine, my head spins in the best way. Feather soft and full of promises, this first kiss encompasses our entire friendship and seals our life together going forward.

"How long have you wanted this?"

"Since I was five and saw you through your bedroom window when you'd just moved in next door."

I nod. "It was the same for me."

He leans forward again and this time, our kiss grows into more. Passionate and desperate, Edward doesn't hold back and I give as much as I get.

**...**

**Thank you guys so much for reading these!**


	6. Prompt: Hand skimming up thigh

Deft fingers on creamy, bare skin. He tickles, firm, but soft. Ghosting, they glide up slowly, methodically, under the ruffled fabric of her skirt.

She shifts her hips, opening up to him.

He slowly pushes higher, until he reaches what he seeks.

Humming, she looks ahead to the other cars passing by. They have no idea that the man sitting next to her has his fingers buried inside.

Bella licks her lips, and looks at the striking man sitting beside her. This is too good to be real. Excitement bubbles in her chest as he presses and circles, drawing out her pleasure for his own gain.

He smirks as he whizzes by another car. The top is down and although they cannot see, he knows what he's doing is wrong, yet feels so right.

Wetness seeps from her core, her panties pushed to the side, also drenched. His fingers are relentless against her flesh as she presses her clenched fist against her parted lips to stifle her screams as she comes undone.

Long, wet fingers leave a trail on her thigh then get pushed between her lips as she sucks them dry. Tangy sweetness on her tongue, she closes her eyes and crosses her legs, pulling her skirt back in place.

His eyes haven't left the highway. He hasn't even spoken one word to her. Not since he picked her up and promised his ex-wife he'd bring her home.

"This is my house, Mister Cullen. Same time next week?" she asks, before getting out of the car.

He nods in confirmation. "Have a good night, Isabella." And watches as the eighteen year old babysitter skips to the front door to her house.

He knows what he did was wrong, but he can't help himself.

Next week couldn't come soon enough.


	7. Prompts: Camera lens and lust

I watch her through my lens.

Naked. Wet. Glistening.

Does she know?

The lust intensifies every time.

I want her.

Need her.

Covet her.

She swims in the nude and leaves her body in the sun to dry.

My neighbor.

My sin.

My fantasy.

Zooming in, I snap a picture. I can't help it this time.

Her chest goes up and down with every breath, making her tits look full and luscious.

I'm dying to have my mouth wrapped around them; to hear her moans from the pleasure I give her.

Her face moves to the side; to where I'm standing.

Her eyes open to slits, her mouth curving to a smirk.

She knows.

She has to.

The hedge isn't as full as it should be between our yards.

Looking through the lens, I zoom in to where her hand is going.

This is new.

She spreads her thighs wide and I wish my yard was bordering that end of her property.

Her face is still tilted toward me as her fingers skim the skin on her belly, making its way down over her navel.

I swallow hard and lick my lips.

My dream girl is giving me a show.


	8. Prompt: Dirty library services

My pussy throbs and my body tingles in anticipation as I drop to my knees in front of him.

"That's it, sweet girl, take my cock," he says between clenched teeth, the tendons in his neck pulled tight. "Open your mouth, Bella."

I obey greedily, parting my lips, my tongue peeking out, wanting to taste him.

He runs his length along my jaw, the smooth skin pulsing as he teases. "I want you to suck it, sweetheart."

I nod, moving my head, my mouth instinctively following his movement.

My breathing is ragged at best and my chest heaves as I finally taste him.

"Such a greedy girl," he coos, finally sinking deep into my mouth. I open my throat for him and take him deeper, breathing and swallowing when I can.

"Such nice tits, Bella. And your mouth, Jesus, sweetheart, how am I supposed to control myself around you?" He moves his hips in time with my movements and threads his dexterous fingers into my hair.

I moan, my eyes meeting his as I swirl my tongue around him and reach down under my skirt to touch my soaked pussy.

I've wanted him to notice me every time I walked into this little book store, little did I know he wanted me too.

"That's right, touch yourself, greedy girl. I fucking knew you were perfect." His eyes are soft, in spite of his dirty mouth. I love it. I love everything about him.

I can't wait to finally have him inside me.

He groans pulling his glorious cock out of my mouth and leans over me, his lips crashing into mine, his tongue pushing between my lips and his strong arms lifting me off the ground. My legs wrap around his hips and my back hits the bookshelf behind me.


	9. Prompt: Max fucking Irons ('nuf said)

He walks toward me, his smile radiant and his bright, green eyes crinkling at the corners.

I can't help but smile back.

I watch him as he watches me.

I bet my view is way better.

He licks his lips and his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows. I want to lick it, or gently bite it. I imagine the scruff from his five o'clock shadow tickling my lips, and squeeze my thighs together to relieve the ache between them.

He runs a hand through his wavy, messy hair and I groan, longing to do the same; wishing I was that hand.

His eyebrows rise up as he approaches. "Hey, Bella, what are you up to?"

I shrug. "Not much. You?"

"Same." His lips wrap around each word.

I bite my lip hard enough to stop myself from telling him what a huge crush I have on him and how I wish he'd kiss me already and take me out of my misery.

Instead, I say, "I was just going to get a coffee. Want to stand in line with me?"

I am lame.

But the smile he gives me eclipses the one from moments ago. "I'll follow you anywhere, Bella."

My toes curl and my insides quiver as he extends his hand toward mine.

Gulping, I nervously slip my palm against his. "Okay."

I look up at him shyly and the way he's beaming down at me tells me that maybe there's a chance.

We walk inside the coffee shop together, confidence radiating off of him in waves.

My hand never leaves his as he orders our drinks. He charms Mrs. Cope into giving us free scones and offers to feed me because my hands are full.

That's when I know I'll get to taste that tempting apple someday.


	10. Prompt: sass and sexy fingers

Her mouth is what had attracted me to her.

The sass she gave me with every command I'd give her made my dick twitch.

I was her boss and she was supposed to be my subordinate. That never worked.

I could have sworn she was sent here to test me, but all she did was tease.

We were in my car the first time I touched her.

She'd tested my resolve with her short skirt, bare legs, and filthy mouth that berated my driving.

I broke as I put a hand on her thigh and squeezed.

Her eyes blazed and her thighs parted.

Taunting.

Torturing.

Teasing.

Looking out into traffic, I slipped my palm up her thigh.

My fingers met warm, damp lace as they pressed into her panties.

Her lips parted and for once, there were no words.

Slipping a finger under the lace, I teased her until her noises filled the car.

At a red light, I sucked those fingers into my mouth, grinning as she watched, her lips pulled between her teeth.

I couldn't have that.

Reaching out, I parted them gently, letting my finger linger over her bottom lip, and asked, "Was that what you wanted?"


	11. Prompt: pushed up against a table

The room was dark when we stumbled inside.

His hands guided me through the dim light in his house then pushed my shirt up and over my head.

"I'll have you screaming my name before I'm done with you, beautiful."

His low growl and the way his hands moved over my body made my head spin.

He didn't waste any time pulling my pants down past my hips and pushing me up against the kitchen table.

"I want you so bad, Bella, I can practically taste you."

His words were my undoing as his hand quickly made its way to my core.

"So wet for me, sweetheart."

He pressed his body against mine, his fingers buried deep as his palm rubbed my clit.

His kisses weren't soft or gentle as his lips pressed against my mouth. My lips parted quickly; my tongue just as needy as his.

He moved against me, the hardness in his pants rubbing my thigh rhythmically.

"Touch your tits," he said gruffly, softly biting the spot where my shoulder met my collarbone.

I did as I was told, pulling down the demi cups and pinching my nipples as his fingers brought me closer and closer to bliss.

"That's it, baby," he groaned. "Touch yourself … God you look good like this."

I whimpered helplessly as he pulled his hand away from me.

"I want you to come on my cock," he said between clenched teeth as I watched him pull my pants down my legs.

He stood then, his fingers working over his belt buckle. "I didn't tell you to stop playing with those pretty nipples, Bella."

The glint in his eye had me clenching my thighs together.

"So beautiful." He stroked his cock, his eyes wandering all over my body. "Are you ready for me?"


	12. Prompt: empty fuel gauge

The fuel gauge is on empty and the air outside is getting colder with every mile.

"Are we there yet?" she asks through chattering teeth.

I nod, swallowing dryly. "Just a little further."

The excitement that was in the air between us when we left her house in the middle of the night with her daddy's gun pointed at the rear view window has died down and reality has creeped in.

"It's just the beginning," she says. "We'll be okay, right?"

"Of course, baby." Bringing her hand to my lips, I kiss her knuckles. "It's okay, I promise."

She sighs and leans her head against my shoulder just as the motor under the hood of my car starts stuttering.

Cursing and panicking, I look around and spot a driveway off to the left only about a hundred feet in front of us. "We're here."

The house is big and imposing, but inside is nothing but warmth and familiarity.

"My aunt is expecting us." I smooth my fingers across her face and wipe her tears. "We're doing it for us, baby, all three of us."

She spreads her fingers over the growing bump on her stomach and smiles sadly. "I know."


	13. Prompt: dressing in front of a mirror

The plan was to catch him; to ensnare him into my web of deceit and then let the chips fall where they may.

Plans aren't always fool proof.

There is always the possibility of something going wrong, but I never thought this would go downhill so quickly.

I didn't think he had changed in the few decades since I last saw him.

I was taught at an early age that leopards never changed their spots, but in his case, I was wrong.

So wrong that it almost cost an innocent man his life.

Time has been on his side.

As I stand here in his room getting dressed after our last night together, the woman I see in the mirror staring back at me isn't one I'm proud of.

I need to fix this before shit hits the fan.

Otherwise, the man laying in that bed only has a few hours to live.

And I don't think I can live with myself if that happens.

After taking a last peek at his sleeping form, I leave him and pray I'll be able to see him again.

I can't take his life, and by protecting it, I may lose my own.


End file.
